Transylvanian Transformation
by ConfusedColumbia26220
Summary: The dark curly locks, the slightly smeared one of a kind makeup job, the fancy shirt. It all pointed at one thing. Kitty. Why would Kitty be sleeping in a bed next to me? Kitty's not even in the cast anymore. My eyes widen. I'm wearing my Transylvanian costume. I've become my character.


**AN: I am not abandoning Compassion, my now multi-chaptered Frank/Magenta story. But this idea popped into my head and it won't leave me alone. Answering questions before they come to me, yes, the narrator in the story is supposed to be me.**

I roll onto my side, desperately fighting to stay asleep. I don't want to be awake any earlier than I have to be. I was getting picked up at eleven in the morning for the day's events, and I stayed awake past midnight reading Stephen King's _The Shining_. I knew I was about to have the next half of a week be a busy one, and didn't know when I'd have the time to sit down and read properly. It was summer, anyway, I needed not worry about school.

I sigh in aggravation. Sleep is pushing me away, it's not letting me stay. I bet it's not even nine, yet, and I don't want to be up before then. Oh, well. I suppose I no longer have a choice. I let my eyes slowly open. When I register my surroundings, I freeze. This is not where I fell asleep. I look at the decorative wall paper a few feet away. In fact, I realize with a growing terror, this is not my house. That means this is not my bed. I know better than to scream, though. I've watched plenty of horror movies to know the bitches that scream always get killed. Instead, I cautiously roll onto my opposite side, feigning sleep. Once I'm sure I'm not being watched, I let my eyes crack open once more. My lips part as a soft gasp escapes me. I then hold my breath, hoping not to wake the person residing in the other side of the bed.

The dark curly locks, the slightly smeared one of a kind makeup job, the fancy shirt. It all pointed at one thing. Kitty. I nervously run a hand through my hair and freeze once more. This hair is far shorter than mine. I remove my hand, and a strand plops down in front of my eyes. It's orange. I bite my lip. Why would Kitty be sleeping in a bed next to me? Rocky rehearsal isn't until six in the evening tonight, and it isn't even for Rocky. It's for a Moulin Rouge pre-show for a documentary showing at the theater that all the shadowcasts are involved in, even the _Repo! The Genetic Opera_ shadowcast. Plus, Kitty's not even in the cast anymore. We don't have a regular Frank right now.

Wait a minute. My eyes widen. I sit up a little, looking down at what I'm wearing. At least they're my clothes. I'm wearing my red and black camisole that my ex gave me for Christmas, the one that came from Victoria's Secret, a store which he innocently didn't know what it was or why I was embarrassed to receive such a gift in front of my grandmother. My legs are covered with my black fishnets, dashed with golden sparkles throughout the fabric. I chew at my lip. I'm wearing my Transylvanian costume, the one for the dinner scene, when my shadowcast usually invites the audience to have a dance party through the epic silence of dinner being served. The wig of my costume now seems to be my actual hair. I look down at the figure on the bed once more. That's not Kitty, I realize. I've become my character, it appears. My eyes flicker around the room, and I catch sight of myself in the mirror. It's true, my face has seemed to naturally take on the appearance of the makeup I always wore for my character onstage. Even my lips seem to have a greenish-golden glow. The figure beside me stirs, which startles me, causing me to jump.

"Cadencia," he murmurs sleepily.

My jaw drops. He just used the name that I gave my character. Partially, anyway. The full name I'd given my character a few months back was Cadencia-Letya Leopoldina. I do my best not to squeal as I feel his arms wrap around me, pulling me closer to him. I've only fantasized about this, I knew it could never happen, except now, somehow, it is. "Frankie," I murmur, surprised by the change my voice has taken. It sounds sultry, unlike the best of my voice acting abilities for sexy, husky roles. It's a voice that isn't mine, isn't one I've ever heard before, yet it came out of my mouth.

I turn my head to look at the glorious, completely tangible fictional character that has me trapped in his embrace. I'm inside the story, now. I'm inside The Rocky Horror Picture Show. And I'm Frankie's newest plaything. More awake now, he captures my lips in a kiss different from any other I've ever experienced. Just how old am I in this reality? I hope I'm not sixteen, that would be bad. I always imagined Cadencia to be older, by at least seven years, perhaps ten. Hopefully I'm somewhere in that ballpark of age. I let myself run my hand through his curly hair, literally moaning at the texture of it between my fingers.

To my dismay, the absolutely seductive creature that is Frank N. Furter pulls away. "I must prepare for the floorshow," he informs. "You are most welcome to watch it."

My heart literally stops in my chest for a moment. It truly does. I can't breathe anymore. Dread takes over my entire body. "Frank..." I whisper. I know what's going to happen if he goes on with the floorshow, and I can't let that happen.

"What?" I can hear the slight irritation in his voice.

"Listen to me. You can't put on the floorshow. Riff Raff and Magenta have turned against you. They plan to kill you and return to Transsexual."

His eyes grow wide. "What? How -?"

I cut him off. I can't believe I'm cutting off the most gorgeous creature in any universe of existence, but I am, "Trust me. I've been here longer than they realize. I overheard them discussing it. They want to catch you when you're least expecting it. What more unsuspecting moment than whilst performing?"

"You didn't speak of this earlier." Uh-oh. He's angry at me.

"When would there have been time? I didn't get to see you alone until, well...you're a very distracting person, Frankie." I'm glad he's believing me. In my mind, my character had been present at the castle before any other Transylvanians. Turns out my imagination is coming very much in handy.

He nods, visibly calming. "I can't blame you for not telling me sooner, then."

"Riff Raff has a pure anti-matter lazer. We must seize it from him," my voice is hushed. I don't want to chance that he or Magenta could be listening, and risk them changing their plan to something different from the movie.

"How do you propose we do that?"

"I don't know..." I get an idea. "Make them come to the lab. Now." I jump up from the bed, not caring that I'm only clad in lingerie.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing, Cadencia?" I can hear him getting up behind me.

"I sure hope so."

I watch as Frank stalks to the wall monitor, pulling the lever until he finds the two. "Riff Raff, Magenta," he snarls their names, and I know it's genuine. "To the lab," he demands. "Now!"

I open the door, exiting the room. Damn, this castle really is huge. As soon as I locate the lift, I head towards it, mission in mind. I hear Frank following behind. I slip into the lift and wait for Frank to join me before I slide the gate shut and make the lift ascend.

As we exit, I see that Riff Raff and Magenta have foolishly walked right into the trap I devised within my mind. They stand where I know where Brad, Janet, and Dr. Scott once stood. Well, Dr. Scott sat. I dash over to the Medusa switch and pull it down. Magenta is turned to stone first. Before Riff Raff can protest or move out of the way, I pull the switch a second time. He is turned to stone as well. I sigh in relief. "How long do the affects last?"

"As long as forty-eight hours," he answers, looking quite surprised.

I nod. "Good. That's plenty of time to find and dispose of the lazer." I turn away from the statues and abruptly find my face in Frank's chest. I hadn't noticed him get closer.

"How did you know how to operate the switch, Cadencia?"

Oh, God, his voice is so seductive. I grow weak in the knees. "Uhm...I paid close attention to the machinery when you brought Rocky to life." I thought that was pretty feasible.

He nods, again believing me. "That may very well have saved my life."

I draw back from his overwhelming presence. "Not yet. We have to get to that lazer, first. Is there a control room?"

"'Is there a control room?'" he mocks. "Of _course_ there's a control room."

"Then let's go! It's probably in there."

He leads the way to the control room, which looks ridiculously like the control room in Star Trek. I suppose it makes sense. "Any drawers or hidden compartments are likely to have it. In fact, there could be a backup stashed away somewhere in case anything were to happen to the first one." I start rummaging carefully.

I catch him looking at me and meet his gaze. "You are incredibly smart."

I melt at the compliment. "More than you bargained for?"

"Erm, yes," he admits.

I chuckle to myself. The power of being underestimated and proving people wrong, something this me had in common with the other me. I go back to rummaging. I hear him do the same.

"AH!" I jump and look over to see the source of his exclamation. "I...I found one." I walk over. I peer in the drawer he had open. Yes, that was definitely the lazer that Riff Raff used at the end of the movie. "I don't want to touch it," he speaks fearfully. "What if it's tipped with poison?"

"It's probably not tipped with poison, Frank, but if you don't trust it, I'll get it." I grabb hold of it carefully, not wanting to hit any secret buttons or accidentally pull the main trigger. "Keep looking for a second one, I'll dispose of this." I turn to leave the room, but feel his hand on my shoulder, stopping me. I turn back to face him.

"Thank you." He kisses me gratefully and I can't help but return the kiss.

"Don't thank me yet." I turn back and leave. I head to the kitchen and find a large knife for chopping. I hack the lazer into pieces and put those pieces into the sink's garbage disposal, letting that grind them into tinier pieces. I look over at the fridge and grimace. Is there leftover Eddie in there? My grimace remains until I'm a good distance away from the kitchen and the fridge. I return to the control room.

"I haven't found a second one, and I've looked everywhere three times over."

"Then there probably is no second one." I smile with relief.

"Oh, Cadencia," he takes me into his arms. "I don't know how I shall ever repay you enough." I grin as I feel his lips kiss the top of my head.

"Well," I reply coyly as I brush a lock of orange hair out of my face. "Prince. You could kick everyone out of the castle, then we could do whatever. Return to Transylvania, or relocate on this planet. Possibly find another planet entirely to reside on." I look up into his eyes, searching for answers hiding behind them. "Clearly the others don't belong here. If they haven't tried to betray you yet, who's to say that they never will? I'm not saying you have to stop pursuing your sexual urges with others, just that they shouldn't be with any of the statues in this castle. I hate everyone here right now, everyone but you." Characters I liked otherwise now feel threatening to me in person, even though I haven't met them yet.

"My, my... You're full of surprises, aren't you?" he purrs. "You truly are something else."

"Well?"

"Alright, let's do it."

For the next couple hours, we work together moving the heavy statues of the previous guests and residents out of the castle. I notice Frank pouting a little as we move Rocky. "Do you want to keep him?" I ask softly. I can handle that one. He's harmless. Hell, he might even prove to be a little bit fun.

He shakes his head. "No, no. He's merely a scared child and I doubt that will ever change, no matter what comes with age."

"Okay, if you say so."

He was the last one to move out of the castle. Afterwards, we return to the control room. I suppose this means we're leaving.

"Alright." Frank draws up the destination map. "Where do you want to go?" He looks over at me.

"Where do _I _want to go?" I'm almost speechless at the fact that he's giving me the choice.

"Yes. As I said, I do not know how to repay you enough."

I swallow. "Let's..." I do want to go to Transylvania so badly, but being Prince must be hell for Frank, and I want him to be happy. I point to Europe on the map. "Let's go to England. It much more suitable for our kind than here."

A few buttons and a few switches are hit, and I'm thrown to the ground with the turbulance of the castle leaving the ground. I sit on the floor, watching as Frank mans the ship, so to speak. After a few minutes, I notice he switches the control to auto-pilot. He turns his attention to me, helping me up off the floor. "Let's enjoy the ride, shall we?" He generously gives me yet another of his out of this world kisses.

Oh, yes. I most certainly will be enjoying this ride.


End file.
